Dream Catcher
by White Azalea
Summary: Untuk pertamakalinya, Sayo menerima barang pemberian seseorang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di dadanya yang membuatnya tersenyum. [Saika Side Story, OC, DLDR!]


**[Dream Catcher]**

A Touken Ranbu fanfiction

 **Disclaimer** : DMM + Nitroplus

 **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!**

.

.

.

 **[Saika Side Story]**

 **Cast:**

Hanairono Akari – Akari [OC – Saniwa]

Sayo Samonji

.

.

.

Tempat tinggal Akari dan para pedang tampak bercahaya berbalutkan sinar mentari pagi. Seperti biasa, gadis belia itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas mencuci mukanya sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Akari yang melangkah memasuki dapur tertegun sejenak ketika melihat Sayo menuangkan air mineral ke gelasnya. Gadis beriris amethyst itu memerhatikan Sayo meneguk minumannya kemudian tersenyum. Menyadari keberadaan orang lain di tempat itu, Sayo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Akari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Akari-dono?" Tanya pemuda biru itu datar.

"Ah! Aku akan membuat sarapan. Sayo-kun tumben sekali sudah bangun." Akari tersenyum sembari melangkah lebih dekat pada Sayo dan mulai membuka tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan di dapur.

Sayo tetap berada di tempat mengingat apa yang membuatnya bangun sepagi itu. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi, hanya saja mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu kelamnya akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah luput dari tidurnya, membuatnya terjaga di pagi buta.

Ya, masa lalu Sayo tentang pemiliknya terdahulu—seorang ibu dan anak yang kehabisan uang kemudian berniat menjualnya kepada para samurai. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka memasuki hutan dan bertemu perampok yang akhirnya membunuh sang ibu menggunakan Sayo kemudian membawanya pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang berambisi untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian ibunya. Setelah bertahun lamanya, dendam itu semakin menjadi. Takdir mempertemukan sang anak dengan orang yang dulu membunuh ibunya. Ia pun berhasil membalaskan dendamnya dengan memenggal kepala si pembunuh menggunakan Sayo.

Pemuda Samonji itu hingga detik ini beranggapan bahwa dia hanya digunakan untuk membalaskan dendam, membunuh orang-orang yang terjerat lingkaran setan atas dosa yang dilakukannya sendiri, sehingga membuat Sayo tidak lagi memercayai orang lain dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu tertutup dan dingin.

Amethyst Akari menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda biru di hadapannya itu. Sayo nampak termenung dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Sayo-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Akari seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sayo.

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sayo. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dan terkejut mengapa ia mengucapkan itu.

Sayo sontak melirik Akari yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sayo-kun tadi bilang apa? Maaf tidak terlalu kedengaran." Akari menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Sayo menghela napas lega. Ia beruntung Akari tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Pemuda biru itu baru saja berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur namun terhenti setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Sayo-kun—bolekah aku meminta tolong?" Sayo berbalik menghadap Akari. Menatapnya seakan berkata _apa?_

"Begini, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke pasar?"

Sayo menautkan kedua alisnya, "kau berencana ingin menjualku?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Aku tidak akan menjualmu, Sayo-kun. Aku mau minta tolong antarkan aku ke pasar untuk menemaniku berbelanja berhubung yang lain masih tidur. Kau mau… kan?"

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir sejenak mencerna ajakan Akari sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di pasar, Akari degan cepat berbelanja dari satu toko ke toko lain membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan bahan makanan untuk mereka semua sementara Sayo hanya diam mengekor gadis itu sembari membantunya membawa barang belanjaan. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan belanjaannya, Akari kemudian berencana untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Sayo yang sudah bersedia menemaninya berbelanja. Ia mengedarkan permata ungunya ke sebuah toko yang menurutnya menarik ia kemudian membeli beberapa barang di toko itu, dengan cekatan merangkai sebentar barang yang dibelinya di tempat dan akhirnya pulang. Akari merasa bahwa barang yang dibelinya dari toko tadi akan jadi hadian yang bagus untuk diberikan pada Sayo sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan, Sayo tidak langsung melongos pergi dari dapur karena tangannya ditarik oleh Akari sebelum ia melakukannya.

"Nah Sayo-kun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Akari merogoh kantung belanjaannya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sayo. "Tada! Ini untuk Sayo-kun!"

Sayo menelengkan kepalanya. Dia baru pertama kali melihat benda aneh itu seumur hidupnya. Sebuah lingaran biru dengan benang-benang berbentuk jaring ditengahnya pun terdapat bulu-bulu angsa tergantung.

"Ini—apa?" Sayo tidak langsung menerima benda yang menurutnya asing itu.

Akari terkekeh, "ini namanya penangkap mimpi. Di masa depan, orang-orang menggunakannya agar terhindar dari mimpi buruk. Aku memberikannya pada Sayo-kun supaya Sayo-kun tidak bermimpi buruk lagi."

Pemuda Samonji itu tertegun mendengar penuturan Akari. Seumur hidupnya dibangkitkan, belum pernah ada orang yang memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Tunggu apalagi Sayo-kun? Ayo ambillah." Akari menyerahkan penangkap mimpi itu pada Sayo sementara Sayo masih bergeming.

Tersenyum melihat Sayo, Akari meraih tangan Sayo kemudian menempatkan penangkap mimpi itu di sana.

"Simpanlah Sayo-kun. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah menemaniku berbelanja." Akari tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku harus segera memasak sarapan sebelum yang lainnya bangun! Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sayo-kun!" Teringat apa yang harus dilakukannya, Akari kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Sayo yang masih berdiri di tempat itu.

Sayo merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya, seakan ada suatu perasaan menyenangkan yang membuatnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya secara tidak sadar. Ia menggenggam pengangkap mimpi pemberian Akari yang menjadi miliknya kemudian menaruhnya tepat di dada kirinya—tempat jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang.

"Terimakasih, Akari-dono."

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
